


the tumblr collection

by a beta perspective (Ejunkiet)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, Creature feature/monster of the week, Dancing demons, Drabbles/Shorts: tumblr edition, Fluff, M/M, Musical Curses, Tickle Fights, post-season four (no spoilers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejunkiet/pseuds/a%20beta%20perspective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various shorts/drabbles cross-posted from tumblr. Expect fluff, crack and poor humour.</p><p>---</p><p><em>one.</em> Flowers and Bees - the high school au, where Stiles Stilinski, Junior, has a debilitating crush on Derek Hale, Senior, and martial artist of the second Dan.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	the tumblr collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The High School AU where Stiles Stilinski, Junior, is harboring a debilitating crush on Derek Hale, Senior, and martial artist of the second Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this is pure, unadulterated crack. and fluff. hojeeze, the fluff. I don’t even know where this came from.)

_‘Styles:_  
_Roses are red,_  
_Violets are blue,_  
_Yet I have never met a flower as sweet or pretty as you._  
_Bees love you,_  
_But I love you more._  
_So please be my flower,_  
_And in return, I promise to be your BumbleBee’_

This is a poem. A love poem, addressed to a Styles, which he is assuming means _him_ , even if that is definitely not the way he spells his nickname.

He glances over the pink, glittery envelope, and then back at the object of the worst crush he’s had since Lydia Martin, the one and only Derek Hale, Senior, who’d just handed him this letter.

“This is – are you giving this to me?”

Derek doesn’t say much - he never does - just gives a short, brusque nod as he studiously avoids Stiles’ gaze. His hands clench and unclench into fists at his sides, his jaw clenched so tight that Stiles can see the muscle there jump, and if Stiles didn’t know better – didn’t know _Derek Hale_ better, notoriously aloof loner Derek Hale, who was the star of the Ju Jitsu team and spent most of his time outside of school training in his parents dojo - he’d say that he was _nervous_.

Which is ridiculous. The whole _situation_ is ridiculous.

“Did you lose a bet? This doesn’t even rhyme. And – you spelt my name wrong.” Stiles lets out a laugh, then watches with disbelief as Derek’s expression closes down, and he gets the sick, twisting feeling in his stomach that this isn’t a joke, and Stiles has just majorly fucked this up. “Shit. This was serious. _You_ were being serious.”

“I should go.”

“No, no- wait!”

Derek waits, but he doesn’t look happy about it: his eyebrows lowered into a thunderous line as his mouth twists into a decidedly impressive frown that Stiles thinks is just _adorable_ , and that’s when Stiles knows he is well and truly fucked. Before he can ever really think about it, he grabs Derek by the collar and crushes their mouths together, putting into it all of his sexual frustration and need from the last eight months of his Junior year.

And really, it’s no surprise when he hits the floor not less than half a second later – he really should have thought the whole plan through first, before grabbing a second Dan martial artist by the neck.

“Stiles! Are – are you okay? I’m so sorry, shit, it was just – reflex- when you grabbed me, I just–”

“Ouch.” He laughs as Derek appears in his line of sight, his eyes wide and more worried than Stiles has ever seen him. “It’s okay, I’m okay. More importantly: _yes_.”

Derek is still wearing his worried face, but now it’s muddled with confusion, and he looks so soft and lost with just enough wounded puppy that Stiles wants to take him home. “What?”

“To your letter. _Yes_. I’ll be your flower.”

The smile that breaks out across Derek’s face is a beautiful thing, one that Stiles can’t help but return, even as he waits for the world to stop spinning around them.

Derek helps him to his feet, his arm wrapped snugly around Stiles waist as they make the journey to the nurse’s office together.

–

Stiles later finds out that Derek didn’t write the letter, but it was instead a joint collaboration by his younger sisters, and if that wasn’t enough to win over his heart completely, then its the sight of Derek leading a training session with a group of six year old white belts.

He always knew Derek was a big softie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bounce ideas with me at my [tumblr](http://www.abetaperspective.tumblr.com) !


End file.
